memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Exeter/Heavy Lies the Crown/Act One
3 weeks earlier The Venture ''is at high warp on course for her next mission. In her quarters Juile turns over as the alarm goes off and she turns it off and sits up in her bed and gets in the shower and freshes up as she activates her recorder for her Captain's log, "''Captain's log stardate 2263.3. The Venture has been on the edge of the frontier for over 3 years now, making peaceful contact with alien races and testing a new system that the boys at the Starfleet Engineering Corps wants to install in all Consitution class starships so far the test is going great. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But, well, we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space. And the personal sacrifices they have made. We continue to search for new life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's food supplies pretty thin, we're scheduled to make a provisonal stop at Starbase Yorktown the Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown." Captain Ronald sits in the Captain's chair as she's thinking about the day she first took command of the Venture when she sees Yorktown on the main viewer, and she turns to Lieutenant Junior Grade Gina Bellamy at the com station. Lieutenant Bellamy open a channel to Yorktown Headquarters, and request our clearance for docking Captain Ronalds says as she looks over at the young com officer. She inputs commands into the console. Then she turns to Captain Ronald. Captain Yorktown has granted us clearance to enter the space lane Lieutenant Bellamy says as she looks at Captain Ronald. Captain Ronald looks at the Ensign at the helm. Ensign take us in Captain Ronald says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the conn station. The Venture enters the space lane and travels through the large tube of the Starbase's docking lanes as many of the Yorktown population are recovering from the attack led by the former Starfleet officer turned evil Krall, when the ship approaches the mooring as it extents towards the neck of the Venture and latches onto the port. The crew disembarks from the ship as Captain Ronald sees them heading towards friend, family, and loved ones as she heads to Yorktown Headquarters. In the building she signs into the computer as she waits for the Commodore to see her she runs into an old friend. Julie Ronald I knew that ship belong to you Captain Green says as she walks over to her. They shook hands. Well if it's not Commander oh I mean Captain Green congrats on your promotion to Captain Emily Julie says as she looks at her. She nods at her and then is confused by why she's here. Why are you Julie I thought the Venture was going to be on the far reaches of Federation space? Emily asked as she looks at Julie. She looks at Emily. The Commodore asked us to come here and she wants to speak with me about something what I don't know, what about you what brings you here as well Emily Julie says as she looks at Emily. She looks at her. I'm taking command of the USS Courageous we're going to explore beyond the Necro Cloud hopefully meet new races and make peaceful contact with other races as well Emily says as she looks at her. Then Commodore Paris walks up to the pair. Captains I suppose you two were getting reaquainted Commodore Paris says as she looks at them. Emily looks at the Commodore. Yes, ma'am we met on Mars Colony well Julie I better get back to the Courageous I've got a senior staff meeting see ya later Emily says as she looks at the Commodore then Julie. She leaves as Commodore Paris looks at her and they head to her office. I'm giving you command of the USS Exeter she's a new Constitution class starship that has been constructed at the San Franisco shipyards her construction was transferred here to Yorktown, and her original Captain was suppose to be here but she was given command of a Saladin class destroyer so you were the next person on the list Commodore Paris says as she looks at her. Julie looks at her. What's my mission ma'am Julie says as she looks at the Commodore. She looks at her. The Merchant service committie wants to colonize on the otherside of the nebula cloud, and Starfleet doesn't want them to be out there alone so they're assigning the Exeter and her crew to keep an eye on them Commodore Paris says as she looks at her. Julie looks at the Commodore. Wait so my first command of a brand new starship is to babysit a bunch of colonists who want to get away from the Federation? Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Yes but to make sure that their safe after the attack by Krall we need to make sure our people are going to be safe and if that means sending a ship to defend them from an attack then yes Commodore Paris says as she looks at Captain Ronald. Present day The Exeter is in orbit around an M-class planet on the otherside of the Necro Cloud as ships are flying to and from the planet, in the mess hall Captain Ronald is drinking a bottle of brandy when Commander Peterson walks into the mess hall. I know you're bored Julie Michael says as he looks at her. She looks at him. How can you tell Michael? Julie asked as she looks at him. He gets a glass and looks at her. You're slowly drinking the brandy we got from our last mission before we were assigned to his sector as babysitters for colonists, to a world on the otherside of the Necro Cloud, I've been making rounds as first officer on board this ship the crew are bored and wanting to explore the sector Michael says as he looks at Julie. She looks at him. Yeah I know even Lieutenant Nelson wants to test the warp drive Julie says as she looks at him. Then her communicator beeps she opens it. Ronald here go ahead Captain Ronald says as she spoke into the communicator. Captain can you report to the bridge we're receiving a distress call from the USS Courageous Lieutenant Bellamy says over the communicator. Both Julie and Michael look at each other. On the bridge both Commander Peterson and Captain Ronald walk onto the bridge, as Bellamy gets up from the Captain's chair and walks back to the communications console as Captain Ronald sits in the command chair. Report? Captain Ronald says as she looks at Lieutenant Bellamy. She turns to the Captain and reports. We received a priority distress call from the Courageous she's reporting something is wrong with her navigational array, Captain Green has made an emergency stop at Altamid Lieutenant Bellamy says as she looks at Captain Ronald. She looks at Ensign Le'berval who is surprised by hearing the name of the planet where the Enterprise crashed at, Ronald looks at her. Is there any starships in the area we're kinda busy babysitting colonists Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. She looks at her console. No one within range of the distress call Captain Lieutenant Bellamy says as she looks at Captain Ronald. She thinks for a second then looks at Le'berval. Ensign set course for Altamid maximum warp, Gina let the Merchant operation base know where we're heading and that we'll be back in a few days, if they have any trouble contact us right away Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. She nods as she goes to work on her console. Course set and laid in Captain Ensign Le'berval says as he turns to Captain Ronald. She looks at the Ensign. Punch it Captain Ronald says as she looks at him. He moves the lever up. The Exeter leaps into as a stream is trailed behind her.